This invention relates to a new and improved golf equipment storage cabinet device which is especially designed for the storing of golf-related equipment, such as golf bags, golf shoes, golf carts, battery chargers, and the like.
Golfing enthusiasts, both professional and amateur, generally employ a variety of equipment for enhancing their expertise and/or enjoyment of the game. Such equipment will generally include a battery powered golf cart and its associated battery charger, one or more sets of golf clubs, several pairs of golf shoes and other ancillary equipment associated with the maintenance and upkeep of the basic equipment necessary for engaging in the game. All too often this equipment is haphazardly stored in garages, closets and automobile trunks which often results in its becoming misplaced, unnecessarily damaged and, even in some cases, stolen. This problem has become more acute when the golfer owns his own cart which requires a battery charger. Such equipment is expensive and requires care in its use and maintenance. Conventional devices have not generally been found suitable, without expensive modification, for the particular storage problems associated with the aforementioned golf equipment used by golfers today.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,313,959, there is disclosed a golf bag holder adapted to be secured to the running board of an automobile. This prior art holder includes a frame adapted to enclose one or more golf bags which are secured to the frame by means of a strap. While this holder may provide safe and adequate storage for golf bags during the transportation thereof by automobile, it is not particularly suited for quick and convenient access to the present day large cumbersome golf bags since the bags must be lifted completely out of the top of the frame or inconveniently manipulated through side openings in the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,233 discloses a repair unit/work bench combination comprising two cabinets connected by a rubber-covered platform upon which the repairman may place his feet while working. This work bench device is, however, neither intended nor adapted for the storage of golf equipment.